


In Which Steve and Bucky Are Only Slightly Less Oblivious Than Dean and Castiel

by Ignisentis



Series: Paint My Spirit Gold [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief mentions of consent issues on Supernatural, But I love fluffy nonsense so I mean that in the best way, Curse words ahoy!, Happy Avengers, M/M, Natasha POV, Pure fluffy nonsense, Steve and Bucky are oblivious, Team bonding via TV marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: They're gathered around the TV watching the current season when Barnes wanders into the room, catching Natasha’s eye. He nods towards the screen and says, “are those two assholes boyfriends yet or what?” Natasha frowns a bit and looks back at the screen to see Dean and Castiel discussing their latest case.“Right?!” Steve replies. “They're so clearly in love with each other. It's pretty unbelievable that they haven't gotten together yet. I mean, no one is that oblivious.”And that's when Tony loses it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слепы, как Дин и Кастиэль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382332) by [fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018)



> This is self-indulgent fluffy crack, which I shall not apologize for because I adore self-indulgent fluffy crack! 
> 
> Set in some mythical universe where all the Avengers like one another and hang out together all the time and live in the Tower, and everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.

Natasha isn't 100% sure whose idea it was to watch “Supernatural” as a group bonding experience. She does remember that there had been a  _ lot  _ of alcohol involved in the decision. It had been fun, though, lounging around together on the couches of the main living space, popping a metric ton of popcorn, and blasting through the first 10 seasons of the show. Or is it 11? Honestly, she can't be bothered to keep track anymore. 

Barnes had stopped watching somewhere in season 8 with a “has no one on this show heard of consent?! I can't watch this anymore.” Natasha gets it, she does. She and Wanda frequently bitch about how the show handles its female characters, which always ends with Steve giving a rousing speech about women’s rights that's often more entertaining than the episode on screen.

They keep watching, though. “The characters are compelling,” Clint had said when she'd floated the idea of maybe dropping the show. She can't really argue with that one.

They're gathered around the TV watching the current season when Barnes wanders into the room, catching Natasha’s eye. He nods towards the screen and says, “are those two assholes boyfriends yet or what?” Natasha frowns a bit and looks back at the screen to see Dean and Castiel discussing their latest case.

“Right?!” Steve replies. “They're so clearly in love with each other. It's pretty unbelievable that they haven't gotten together yet. I mean, no one is  _ that  _ oblivious.”

Natasha turns her head so fast her hair whips around and smacks her in the eye, which: ow. Clint literally chokes on his drink, and Sam tilts his head so far sideways that Natasha’s afraid it's going to get stuck like that. Bruce has to leave the room, muttering “I am a leaf on the wind, I am a leaf on the wind, I am a leaf on the wind” as he goes. Thor looks like all his dreams are about to come true. Wanda and Scott and Rhodey just start laughing and laughing.

Steve, the little shit, has the audacity to say, “what’d I say?” And that's when Tony loses it.

“You have got to be fucking  _ kidding  _ me, Rogers! You and Barnes have been pining for each other for as long as I've known you, which means probably long before that! ‘Nobody is that oblivious,’ my ass. Have either of you ever looked in a fucking mirror?! You’re the most obnoxiously oblivious people on this planet!”

Natasha holds her breath and looks back and forth between Steve and Bucky. Steve’s face is turning a, frankly, alarming shade of red. Bucky’s face is carefully blank. Tony looks about 5,000% done with their shit.

Steve and Bucky start talking over each other, both saying something about how the other can't possibly be in love with him because they're too good for him, blah blah blah. Natasha thinks her eyes may roll out of her skull at this rate.

Bucky ends up glaring at Steve. Natasha sits up straight, clocks that Barnes has three knives on him. He can probably get two unholstered before she can get over and --

“What in lukewarm hell do you mean  _ I’m  _ too good for _ you _ , Steve?”

Oh, good. Not that kind of glare.

“You are, Buck! You're the best person I know! I've never been able to measure up, you know that.”

Natasha slowly reaches over to the popcorn bowl. This is _way_ more entertaining than any show. Clint is slowly reaching for the remote to mute the TV. Sam's head is, impossibly, tilted even further.

Barnes is right up in Steve’s face now, spitting out a “shut your damn mouth, Steve! We all know  _ you  _ are the best person  _ I  _ know!”

“That is not fucking true, and you know it!”

“I swear to god, Steve, you shut your mouth or I'll…”

“You'll what? Huh?”

“I'll shut it for you!”

“Go ahead then! I  _ dare  _ you!”

Someone gasps. Bucky starts slowly narrowing his eyes, which makes Steve slowly start raising his chin, which makes Bucky look down at Steve’s lips and then suddenly they're kissing, desperately and with more tongue than Natasha expected. The rest of the team is silently celebrating, all fist bumps and air high-fives. Fucking finally! Thor is literally crying he's so happy.

Steve and Bucky break apart, and Natasha hears “of course I love you, I’ve loved you forever” and “I thought I'd lost you, and it killed me” and “I don't want to do this without you anymore” and “you don't have to.”

“Anyone else think it's ironic that it took queerbaiting to finally get those two together?” Tony asks. Natasha concedes the point. Then she grabs a glass of water and walks over and dumps it on Steve and Bucky, who's busy trying to get Steve’s shirt off, and come  _ on,  _ Barnes. Take it to your own floor already.

“Yeah, okay, fair,” Steve says through a huge grin as he grabs Bucky’s hand and drags him out of the room.


End file.
